


Should the Past Remain as Memories?

by WinterWrath



Series: High School in Park High [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friend, M/M, Pretending, Reunion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath
Summary: Jeongin’s first love, Hwang Hyunjin, was finally coming back after eight years and the two agreed to meet. However there is one problem, Hyunjin doesn't recognize Jeongin anymore. Realizing that he was not as good-looking as he was when he was younger, Jeongin needed someone to pretend to be him. Admittedly, there is no better choice than Kim Seungmin, Jeongin's roommate who's extremely whipped for him.Inspired by the Kdrama "You were Pretty"





	1. Can you pretend to be me?

**Author's Note:**

> REPOSTING because AO3 had some problems. Anyways, please give it lots of love.

It’s about 3:27 pm when Jeongin finally started to unpack his learning materials. Mr. Kim had already started wrapping up for the day, unbothered by the time. Everything this Friday is just the same as usual. “As if it would change,” he said. Jeongin believes that he’ll only go on a daily cycle from home to school. He also believes that he is nothing but a Supporting Cast in the life of Seungmin, his best friend.

 

The two were complete opposites, Jeongin was a normal student of Park High who rather spend his time in the school library by reading books, while Seungmin was the famous all-rounder student of Jinyoung High who’s not only great at academic but at sports as well.

 

Due to circumstances, the two were forced to dorm at the same room even if they were of different High Schools. However, in time, they learned to love each other, even going to the extent of calling each other “jagi.”

Jeongin whips out his phone to text his best friend.

 

**Jeongin: I’m coming home already. Hbu?**

 

He continues to walk in the middle of the hallways as he smile towards other students that he knows (it’s just Chan and Woojin). He proceeded to his locker and gathered everything that he needed before receiving a text.

 

**Seungmin: I WOULD BE AT A PARTY, IDIOT. OUR TEAM WON REMEMBER??? COME MEET ME AT THIS ADDRESS.**

 

He chuckles. How could he have such an amazing roommate like Seungmin when he looks like a potato (according to him). Knowing full well that Seungmin would probably get mad at him and probably ignore him for about 6 to 7 days, he waited for the address before proceeding.

 

When he arrived the location at about 7:54, he felt a little underdressed. Plain Navy Blue shirt and Jeans. “Like you couldn’t be any more boring,” he mentally scolded himself. In all honesty, he wanted to wear better clothes but his financial situation wouldn’t allow him. Studying in Park High is costly and the only reason he studies there is because of his scholarship. Jinyoung High is much more expensive though, only the elites are said to go to that school.

 

Seungmin misses Jeongin. He was sad that the younger could not afford to study at such a prestigious school, but he can’t do anything about that. “Seungmin, I’d like to give this to you.” A girl spoke, a box of chocolate on her hands. “I made these, I knew you guys would win the game, so I decided to give you a gift.” He looks at the girl first, then at the box. “Jeongin makes better pastries,” he told himself. He knows that the girl bought the chocolates at three different stores and had the audacity to tell him that she baked it.

 

His phone rings, thankfully. “Jeonginie” it says and he was happy to pick up.

 

“Where are you? It’s quite noisy here.” The younger speaks as he cautiously move around the room. Seungmin spots him almost immediately and jumps up to wave his hand. “JAGI! JAGI! OVER HERE.” He shouted. He really liked that nickname.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe you associate yourself to someone like him.” The girl who was giving him chocolate spoke up.

 

“Like what?” He questioned, brows lifted up. He was ready to defend Jeongin for whatever trash the girl was going to tell him.

“Someone… boring and poor.” She said in between a long pause. “Look at his clothes, he obviously bought that in a flea market.” She added. The girl was smiling, thinking that she’s slowly winning over the guy’s heart.

 

“Well I’d rather associate myself to someone like him, rather than someone who looks down on others.” Seungmin unamusingly said. The Navy Blue shirt was Jeongin’s most expensive shirt while the jeans was his favorite (Both bought by Seungmin by the way). It was obvious to him that the younger was trying to please the rich kids of Seoul, even if it might not be working. “Excuse me,” he leaves the girl, he wanted nothing more but to leave someone who looks down on others.

 

“JEONGIN!” Seungmin then shouts as he hugged the younger. His taller self was happy that he can wrap Jeongin around himself so easily.

 

“Eat now so we can leave early.”

 

♧

 

“What does it feel to have people loving you?” Jeongin asks out of nowhere while using Seungmin’s laptop.

 

“What’s with the sudden question?” The older retorted. He was obviously taken aback with the sudden question.

 

“Because it feels like that no one will ever love me.” The sadness that Jeongin was feeling could be clearly seen from his pout. Seungmin looked down. “If only he knew what I was feeling.”

 

“What? Hwang Hyunjin?” Jeongin spoke, wondering why and how his childhood friend was able to email him.

 

“Who’s that?” Seungmin asks. He feels possessive as Jeongin spoke a name that was foreign to him.

 

The younger smiles, he was 17 now, they were 9 year olds when they last met. He smiles, remembering what roles does Hyunjin played in his life.

 

“My first love.”

 

♧

 

Jeongin was at the cafe an hour early. It seems that Hyunjin wants to meet him again and catch up on things.

 

“Come on, he might not even remember you.” his supportive best friend told him. Seungmin was against the idea of Jeongin meeting up with the Hyunjin guy because “what if he is an old grandpa? or what if he’s a kidnapper?” so to be safe, he dragged himself along.

 

“Shut up, just eat this thing.” He pushed a spoonful of ice cream to Seungmin’s mouth. The latter don’t know if he should be offended or happy though.

 

“You should probably change tables. He might come here any second now.” Jeongin tells his irritating friend. As much as he wanted to spend time with his best friend, Hyunjin might look for him any second now.

Jeongin’s phone ring. “Hyunjin” it read.

 

♧

 

“How can I be so stupid?” Jeongin was now crying in the Cafe’s Male Restroom. Seungmin was there comforting him.

 

A while ago, Hyunjin came, holding a phone to his left ear. Jeongin was mesmerized at Hyunjin’s good looks to speak anything.

 

“Ah, I see you.” He told Jeongin on the phone. The younger fixed his hair almost immediately, waiting for Hyunjin to approach him. When the taller was finally near, he thought that he’d stop in his table. However, fate was such a trickster and Hyunjin approached someone at the end of the cafe. Brokenhearted, Jeongin retreats to the Restroom with his best friend following him afterwards.

 

“How can he not recognize me?” He cries some more. Admittedly, Jeongin did change a lot when puberty hit him. According to him, the cute and good looking Jeongin was long gone and was replaced by the average looking one.

 

“How am I supposed to meet him now?” His mind is thinking of a million ideas on how he’ll gladly end this “first love” thing. “If he doesn’t recognize me, then he everything might be a fake.”

 

He looks up on the mirror, then on Seungmin. He smiled mischievously.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, and you’re not going to get me to agree to act like you again.” Seungmin dismisses Jeongin’s possible request but he knows that the younger’s aegyo is so powerful that it transcends all.

 

“Fine, but you’ll buy me food later.”

 

♧

 

Hyunjin waits, even if an hour has already passed. Jeongin was someone who had played a big part on his life. Jeongin was someone who was sure that he’d want to keep around. Jeongin was someone who he felt contented with. And even if he’d wait for two more years, he’d do it for Jeongin.

 

The cafe has only a few customers and Hyunjin couldn’t be any more happy that they’ll get to spend time alone.

 

“Hyunjin.” A voice spoke up. Is it finally him? Yang Jeongin?

 

“It’s me Jeongin.” He said. Hyunjin then looked at the guy. He can’t believe how much his first love changed over the years. More importantly, he can’t believe that Jeongin is right in front of him. He was crying already, this is how much he missed the younger. Out of happiness, he stood and immediately hugged the person in front of him.

 

“I missed you.”

 

♧

 

Jeongin smiled, bitterly. There was Hwang Hyunjin, his first love, hugging Seungmin. At least Jeongin gets to preserve the “good looking” image that he had when he was young. At least Hyunjin would still remember him as the “good looking” friend that he once had.

 

His heart was aching as Hyunjin continued to hugged his best friend. And so was Seungmin’s heart.

 

The latter could see past Jeongin’s smile. Seungmin could see how hurt Jeongin was with the hug given by Hyunjin. Seungmin is willing to pretend to be Jeongin and end his communication with Hyunjin, once and for all.


	2. Can't you stay for a little while?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll aren't confused when Seungmin pretends as Jeongin and I address him as Jeongin. AHAHHAHAHAH

The cafe didn’t have much customers given that it was almost seven in the evening. Both Seungmin and Jeongin are thankful that none of their classmates would see the two of them with some good looking guy from abroad.

 

Hwang Hyunjin. Seungmin hated how this guy walked past his roomate, Jeongin, because he can’t recognize the younger anymore. Seungmin hated how Hyunjin really believed that he was actually Jeongin. With that, Seungmin concluded that Hwang Hyunjin is a good looking dimwit and his face is such a waste.

 

But he can’t say that now because 1) Seungmin is pretending to be Jeongin who’s all sugar, spice, and everything nice and 2) Jeongin is just a table away from the pair. The youngest of all three can hear whatever conversation the other two were having.

 

“I’ll take a blueberry cheesecake and espresso while he’s having oreo cheesecake and a chocolate latte.” Hyunjin told the waiter and ended with a smile. Seungmin could see it in the waiter’s eye that she was already melting on the insides, too bad that Hyunjin was actually still whipped for Jeongin.

 

“It’s your favorite isn’t it?” Hyunjin asked Seungmin, who is still trying to be his roommate. “Shit? Is this Jeongin’s actually favorite?” Seungmin looked at Jeongin who was hiding half of his face with the menu. The younger nodded as he met eyes with him. “Yes, it actually is! Wow! How can you remember?” He faked smile before he unamusingly asked.

 

Clearly, Seungmin is not jealous that Hyunjin likes Jeongin. Seungmin is not jealous that Jeongin might still possibly like Hyunjin. Seungmin is not jealous that Hyunjin, who has never met Jeongin within the past years, still remembers what Jeongin’s favorites are. Seungmin is not jealous how Jeongin’s eyes might’ve litten up as Hyunjin remembers what he likes.

 

Maybe, he actually is a tad bit jealous.

 

Slowly, Hyunjin’s right hand made its way to what he believe is Jeongin’s left one. Though the other’s hand was balled in a fist, Hyunjin covered it with his own. “I guess I remember the most important things for me.”

 

Seungmin choked. And Jeongin just idly watch. He could’ve been the person holding Hyunjin’s hands. “It’s my fault anyways,” he thinks to himself.

 

Unbeknownst to him a male waiter was patiently waiting for him to finally order. “Uhhh sir, what would you like?” The male voice said. Jeongin’s gaze to the two did not falter as he randomly points out to some random menu item.

 

“You’d like ice tea? Sir?” The waiter asks Jeongin just to be sure. He does want to keep his job after all.

 

“Sure, whatever.” Jeongin dismissed the waiter and the latter retreated back to the counter. Jeongin was obviously jealous of Seungmin, and both of them knew it. Not only did it break Jeongin’s heart, it also broke Seungmin’s. He didn’t want Jeongin to look this gloomy. All he wanted was Jeongin to be happy again. He’ll do this “pretending” thing just to break all contact with Hyunjin.

 

So that he won’t come back anymore in their lives.

 

And he pulled his hands away from Hyunjin’s.

 

“Ah, why is our order taking so long?”

 

“Jeongin, we literally just ordered.”

 

“Ah, yeah! I forgot.”

 

“Cute.” Hyunjin said with a smile. Seungmin would be lying if he said that the one in front of him is not handsome. Hyunjin’s two hands made way to Seungmin’s cheeks. He squished the other’s face first before pinching the cheeks.

 

“I really missed you.”

 

♧

 

Hyunjin and Seungmin walked side-by-side before the latter stopped for a while.

 

“I guess this is goodbye?” Seungmin had been dying to tell Hyunjin those words ever since the date started. If he was not pretending to be Jeongin, he would’ve said something like “The day was fine but I didn’t enjoy my time with you,” or like “get lost.” He wants to finally leave Hyunjin, to comfort Jeongin when he cries, to cuddle with the younger while sleeping, and to wake up and never remember the day again.

 

After all, this would be the last time the two of them would ever meet.

 

“Can we stay for a little while?” Hyunjin pleaded. He wants to spend a little more time with Jeongin. He wants to get a good look of his first love before they part. He wants Jeongin all for himself.

 

“I’m sorry, I need to prepare for tomorrow.” Seungmin is the same. He knows that Hyunjin is still whipped for Jeongin. And when the latter realizes that he’s not Jeongin and the real Jeongin is out there, he knows that Hyunjin would do anything to find him.

 

Hyunjin does have a better chance on winning Jeongin’s heart.

 

“For what?” By now Hyunjin is scared. Scared that the two of them might never get to see each other again. Yet Seungmin was grinning. Happy for the same reason.

 

“I need to move to Japan and start studying there.” He said.

 

“I don’t want any excess baggage anymore when I leave, so let’s call this our first hello again and our final goodbye.” Seungmin added. In the outside he was melancholic but in the inside, he felt like he had just won the Olympics. Everything was falling into place.

 

“Can you wait for me here, for ten minutes?”  Hyunjin asked and ran immediately. Knowing that this would be their final time seeing each other had hurt him. He definitely wanted to see Jeongin once again, but if parting would make Jeongin happy, then he’ll just live with it. Seungmin though forcibly, agrees to Hyunjin’s request. “It’s not like the three of us would see each other anyways,” he thought.

 

Hyunjin ran to the nearest memento store. He knew how much Jeongin values all kinds of practical mementos. He knows how Jeongin used the Mickey Mouse pen they bought for at least three years. He knows that Jeongin wore the crown badge he had given to him for almost everyday. He knows how Jeongin would always keep the sun keychain every time he changes his bag.

 

Hyunjin walks out of the store with an umbrella on his hand. He’s guaranteed that Jeongin would love this. He rushed back to who he thinks is Jeongin. He was still shocked at how much he had changed, but that’s not what he should focus for today. The guy was sitting in some bench and immediately stood up after when their eyes met. Hyunjin handed the umbrella and Jeongin looks at him quizzically.

 

“I hope in the next rain, you’ll remember me and not your worries.”

 

♧

 

“He said he wanted to give this to you.” They finally reached home and Seungmin was beyond stressed on what had just happened. He had lost all his will to go to school because of a man named Hwang Hyunjin.

 

Jeongin took the umbrella and tears started to form on his eyes.

 

“I can’t believe he remembered.”

 

Yet again, Seungmin is jealous. Seungmin wants to be the one who makes him happy. Seungmin wants to be the one to share memories with Jeongin. Seungmin wants to spend most of his day with Jeongin. He’s just glad that they need not meet with that Hyunjin guy again. He’s glad that he need not to pretend as Jeongin. He’s glad that Jeongin will start to get over his first love, Hwang Hyunjin.

 

“Can you sleep beside me Seungminie?”

 

“I’d do anything for you jagi~”

♧

 

Jeongin didn’t want to go to school today. Park High is as gloomy as ever without Jeongin’s beautiful smile, but like only Chan and Woojin knows that. When they saw the younger head for his first class, they immediately provided him with the most expensive chocolate cake that the school offers because honestly, Jeongin is whipped for cake.

 

The teacher announces a new student in the class but Jeongin couldn’t be bothered by it? Or could he?

 

“Class I’d like you to meet Hwang Hyunjin. He’ll be here till the last semester, when you all will graduate.” The teacher said. Jeongin whipped his head.

 

_This can’t be_

 

“You may take your seat beside Yang Jeongin,” the teacher spoke once more. With the mention of his name, Hyunjin’s face scrunched.

 

“But he can’t be the same Jeongin. Right?” Hyunjin thought to himself, then chuckled.

 

Jeongin stood up, and their eyes met. Somehow, he feels that life is playing a big joke to him.


	3. Maybe we can start all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I love ya'll. It's a Tuesday night and since we really aren't doing anything tomorrow, might as well update tonight.

Yang Jeongin was beyond worried. Hwang Hyunjin, his first love, was currently being introduced by the teacher. He thought that after Seungmin break off contact with him by saying that he’ll go to Japan, Hyunjin would not be associated to them again. But here they are. Hyunjin was being fawned over by his female classmates. Him on the other hand, was beyond nervous.

 

He stood up, obviously shocked. That Hyunjin would be his classmate starting today. Before he saw the older a few days ago, Jeongin wanted to be by his side for a long time. But after Hyunjin walked past him, he wanted nothing more but to avoid him.

 

“What if he recognizes me?” Jeongin thinks to himself. Then he bitterly chuckles. Hyunjin didn’t recognize him the first time around. How can he recognize Jeongin now? Plus, Hyunjin thinks that the Yang Jeongin that he once shared his childhood with is currently in Japan.

 

Jeongin is seated at the very back of the room by the window and as the teacher stated, Hyunjin would sitting on his right side.

 

The tall male slowly made his way at the back and Jeongin could hear all the squeals coming from her female classmates. Who can blame them though? Hyunjin was now more handsome than ever. How he wished to turn back time when it was just them who were friends with each other.

 

Hyunjin walked in the space between the column beside the window and the one before it. He was used to the constant admiration being given by his new classmates to him. He was used to the constant switch of schools because of his parents. Now, he was glad that they’ll stay in Korea forever. However, he can’t really trust his new classmates.

 

He never did.

 

The only person in his whole life that he gave his trust to was Yang Jeongin. He really missed Jeongin but sadly he’ll move to Japan. But he’ll come back, Hyunjin just have to wait for him.

 

He sat beside a person also named as Yang Jeongin. Hyunjin finds it funny how life constantly reminds him that Jeongin would be there for him even if he was actually far away. He just wishes that this Yang Jeongin is just as nice as the one he knows.

 

♧

 

The third bell finally went off, signalling recess. Jeongin almost immediately went out to the comfort room, taking his phone with him. Though Hyunjin wanted to befriend the one beside him, he decided that he might do it later, seeing as to how there are more pressing matters Jeongin is attending to.

 

Jeongin locked himself in a bathroom stall. Immediately calling Seungmin. He knows that the latter would also be taking his recess at the same time as him. The latter needs to know that Hyunjin might not be actually leaving their lives just yet.

 

The phone rings for a few times before Seungmin answers it.

 

“Why are you calling me?” Seungmin asks worriedly. He knows that the younger would only call him in important times. It’s either there’s some big news that needs to be celebrated immediately or there’s some bad news that needs their utmost attention. However for Jeongin, the latter option was almost always the case.

 

“So… how are you?” Jeongin sheepishly asks first. He formulates how he’s supposed to tell Seungmin how Hyunjin is his classmate now. The stench of the urinals are not obviously helping him in facing his demise.

 

“Cut to the chase Yang Jeongin.” Seungmin was straightforward when he asked the question. He did not want Jeongin to be stressed. No matter what happened, he wants Jeongin to share it to him so that he can help him.

 

“I guess Hwang Hyunjin is my classmate again.” Jeongin crestfallingly said. The fact that the older male still hasn’t sunk on him yet. Seungmin was still processing what Jeongin had said.

 

Did Jeongin really just said that he’s classmates again with Hyunjin? He can’t believe it.

 

“What? Say that again?” That’s all he can mutter. The person on the other line sighs, obviously low-spirited at the occurrences this day.

 

“I said, Hyunjin is my new seatmate. Why did Chenle have to move back to China?” By now Jeongin was annoyed. Annoyed to the fact that his lovable seatmate was gone and replaced. Annoyed to the fact that a certain Hyunjin replaced him. Annoyed to the fact that the person he wanted to cut his ties off with would be his seatmate for the rest of the school year.

 

“Seungminie, what if he recognizes me?” Jeongin asks. If this was a random conversation, Seungmin’s heart would’ve beated faster. However, this was about Jeongin and Hyunjin, he’s feelings could wait for later.

 

“He didn’t even recognize you. I mean, let’s face it Jeongin. We live in Korea, your name is quite common to me. I’ve known five Yang Jeongins in my entire life. How high is the possibility of him realizing that you were his first love? Plus, the Jeongin he knows is me, and he thinks that I’m actually in Japan.”

 

Everything that Seungmin had said was true. Jeongin couldn’t say anything else. So he decided to accept the fact that they have to be seatmates till the end of the year.

 

“I’d have to go now. Bye.” He hanged up, gloomy.

 

Today, marks the day Jeongin realized that life likes to play with him

 

♧

 

The lunch bell rang and Jeongin can’t be any more thankful. He put his arms on the desk so that he can sleep on them. Two more classes yet he already feels tired and wants to go home. He thinks that maybe he can fake being sick.

 

“Your name is Yang Jeongin?” His new seatmate had said. The person he despises the most had said. The person he badly wanted to never get associated ever again had said.

 

Yet when Jeongin looked at him, all those thoughts melted away.

 

He doesn’t see a villain anymore. He doesn’t remember what had happen yesterday anymore. The one in front of him was more tolerable.

 

“Yes, why did you ask.” Jeongin said before smiling. The other’s face is the most angelic he had seen. He was willing to forget how Hyunjin was unable to recognize and to start all over again.

 

Because for Hyunjin, Jeongin is willing to forget all the hurtful things that the former had done.

 

“Maybe you can show me around after classes?”

 

♧

 

Park High was a pretty big school for Jeongin. He was so used to call a four-floored building with a small gym in front as a school that something as big as Park High is almost unimaginable to him.

 

Hyunjin on the other hand kept on comparing and contrasting the school. He said that the Cafeteria was smaller than the one on Las Vegas. That the Library was as big as the one on China. That the school grounds might be bigger than the one in US.

 

Jeongin ended the school tour at the school garden. He has no assignments for today and no research to prepare. Immediately, he was already thinking of going home.

 

“I guess this is the part where we say our goodbyes?” Jeongin asked. He was dying to escape Hyunjin’s blinding looks and was already planning to distracting Seungmin.

 

“Uhm, maybe you’d like to go for some ice cream?”


	4. How do you know my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I'm updating. I'm thankful for all the kudos and comment I'm getting. I hope you would still continue to promote this fic!!

He knows he’s not supposed to be with Hyunjin right now. He knows that this will not end well. He knows that being with Hyunjin would only deepen his feeling towards the older.

 

However, Yang Jeongin knows that being with Hwang Hyunjin will bring him happiness.

 

The bell inside the ice cream parlor rings, signifying that new customers were arriving. Jeongin agreed almost immediately when Hyunjin offered him. His heart was racing every step they took towards the ice cream parlor. And now that they’re here, his heartbeat didn’t seem to change at all.

 

The taller male earned a few glances from the different customers, mostly females. Jeongin can hear the giggles coming from a table full of teenage girls as they were pointing to Hyunjin. Of course, Hyunjin was now one of the most good looking students around the campus, and with that entails the constant admiration. Sooner or later, Hyunjin would be flooded by confession, similar to what happened when Chan transferred last year.

 

They reached the counter and Jeongin swears that he saw the female cashier blush. Jeongin just wanted his ice cream, why is the world so cruel against him. So in his anger, he pulled Hyunjin’s sweater to gain the latter’s attention.

 

“I’m gonna find us a seat.” Jeongin said as Hyunjin looked at the younger’s eyes. Jeongin proceeds to walk at the very back of the tables. He did not want to attaract more attention by being seen in a very public place, and with someone that everyone was eyeing. But those were not the only reasons, this specific ice cream parlor is not only near Park High but Jinyoung High as well. And if Seungmin was craving, which is almost everyday, there’s a big chance that all three of them would be at the same place.

 

Taking precautionary measures, Jeongin held out his broken Samsung and opened his kakaotalk. He looked for “Seungminie” in his contacts and immediately texted him.

 

**Jeongin: If you’re gonna go to that ice cream parlor near Jinyoung High, DON’T!**

 

Jeongin knows it’s Monday and by now Seungmin is very much likely on the way at the shop.

 

**Seungmin: WHY???? I’m literally on the way???**

 

**Jeongin: CAUSE HYUNJIN IS HERE!!!**

 

**Seungmin: ASJSHWLJWKW SHOULD’VE WARN ME EARLIER!!!!**

 

**Seungmin: Alright, but buy me my favorite ice cream. : >**

 

Jeongin shuts off his phone. He remembers that Seungmin’s favorite ice cream was Cookies and Cream, something that the former would eat when they lost a game. Soon, he later realized that he forgot to tell Hyunjin the flavor he wanted to get.

 

He was about to stand up but he saw Hyunjin making his way to their table. He saw two strawberry ice creams on the tray being carried. After all these years, he can’t believe that he still knew that Jeongin’s favorite flavor was strawberry.

 

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I just got strawberry ice cream. This became my favorite because of someone special. He’s acrually the same name as you.” Hyunjin said, before lettimg out a chuckle. Jeongin was in the verge of tears when Hyunjin was about to give him his ice cream.

 

“Is it really that bad?” Hyunjin asks as he worriedly looks at Jeongin who looks like he’s about to cry. Jeongin knows that the Yang Jeongin that Hyunjin was referring was not him. And it hurts him. That even after all these years, someone he loved the most, would bring the most pain. Someone he has a lot of memories with, would forget him. Someone like Hwang Hyunjin would leave all of the sudden, and come back like it was nothing.

 

“It’s ok, I’m fine.”

 

♧

 

“Ah, Yang Jeongin, why aren’t you with Kim Seungmin?” Lee Minho, not the actor one but one of Jeongin’s friend, had ask. To say that Jeongin was alone in the school was an overstatement. There were Woojin and Chan who are third years, Minho and Changbin who are second years and Jisung and Felix who are first years. They don’t usually meet all the time, but they are closer than most people imagine. They even have a group chat with Seungmin.

 

“Ah, he went home early.” Jeongin had said and Hyunjin, seeing that Minho was actually older than him bowed to give respect.

 

“Anyways, I don’t want to interrupt you and your date, so I’m heading out.” Minho said as he looked at the two. Jeongin was blushing yet Hyunjin didn’t think any of it.

 

A few moments later, his phone started to ding furiously. He knew who and what the reason is. He hopes that Minho would be ready for his death tomorrow.

 

“So uhh, where do you live?” Jeongin asks.

 

♧

 

Seungmin was beyond furious. You see when he’s just furious, he could be reading a book with an angry face plastered on or he could just be waiting patiently for Jeongin while tapping his fingernails on some wood. However, Seungmin was cooking ramen, something he rarely does. More importantly, he was cooking a seafood ramen, something he never really ate. He blames Minho for everything.

 

**Minho: Jeongin has a date.**

 

**Minho: [picture attachment]**

 

Those two chats were more than enough for Seungmin to get extremely jealous. So that’s why Jeongin didn’t want him to go to the ice cream parlor. Not only was Hwang Hyunjin there, but Jeongin was eating with him. Seungmin patiently waits for Jeongin as he cook something that he never really eat.

 

Jeongin arrives a few minutes later after Seungmin boils the noodles. He was holding a white plastic bag and a cute smile was plastered to his face.

 

“I offer you, Cookies and Cream, as a sign of our forever loyalty to each other.” Seungmin just smiles, forgetting everything that he was doing a while ago. Except the seafood ramen, he threw it out after a few minutes.

 

They sprawled out on the floor as they watched Harry Potter movies. They were already at the part when a certain Weasley was making out with a certain Hermione.

 

“I kinda feel bad for Draco.” Jeongin speaks up. It was always like this, after every movie, Jeongin would always point out something that’ll make Seungmin wonder.

 

“He’s a misunderstood character who never got to get his crush, Hermione. Even after all these years, he chose to be silent, and look at what happens, he never ended up with Hermione.” He says and Seungmin chuckles. This situation was all.too familiar, Seungmin was a someone so obvious yet Jeongin always mistook his actions as a friendly gesture. Even after all these years, Seungmin decides to be quiet but seeing as to how Hyunjin just barged into his Hermione’s life (aka Jeongin’s life), he can’t take it anymore. Maybe this time, Draco will end up with Hermione.

 

“So are you saying that if you were Hermione, and Draco confesses, you’ll accept him?” Seungmin asks.

 

“Of course I would!”

 

Maybe Seungmin would end up with Jeongin

 

♧

 

It was Friday already and schools had started having friendly football matches. After a few competitions, Jinyoung High’s players were already confident with their skills, but during those competitions, they haven’t faced their rivals, Park High. The schools decided that it was beneficial for the top two teams of last year to fave each other. Jinyoung High won last season but most of the players on the roster had graduated, whereas Jinyoung High might’ve been second rank but the key players are still active. The rookie of the year, Minho, was still playing for them this season. Seungmin was a new addition and everything still feels foreign to him. Everyone, was not exactly as welcoming as he imagined.

 

“I should’ve went to Park High.” He thinks to himself.

 

“Gather round.” Their team captain, said in a stern voice.

 

“Park High had a few addition and according to sources you need to watch out for the foreign student, a midfielder from Australia who is said to be very quick, and a tall good-looking striker, who’s quite famous since he trained almost everywhere in the world.” The team captain said, trying to warn the team of the new dangers they were facing. Last year, Park High had some scary defenders, but the third years in Jinyoung High managed to break their defence, winning the game 3-2. Maybe that’s why Seungmin badly wanted to try being part of Jinyoung High’s team.

 

He may have been put on the starting line-up but not with the position he wanted. He was a defender. How was he supposed to impress Jeongin now?

 

As the Park High students arrived, everyone on Seungmin’s team greeted them, to show respect. The two coaches, being all too familiar with each other, shook their hands with a smiling face.

 

Both team faced back to run towards their benches. And it was that moment, everything started to be clear.

 

“Kim Seungmin?” He hears his name being called. It was human instinct to find which direction your name was being called. So he turns around, shocked, to see who was calling him.

 

“Hwang Hyunjin?”


	5. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with an update! It might take long before I can come back with a new one (because of school

“Hwang Hyunjin?”

 

Seungmin was beyond shocked. He did not expect Hwang Hyunjin would be one of the members of Park High that they’ll be competing against. He’s speechless. He knew that someday, this moment would occur, wherein he’ll finally confess to Hyunjin everything. However, he did not expect it to come sooner already.

 

Hyunjin too was shocked. Why was Jeongin here? Why was Jeongin playing football when he despises the sport? Why was Jeongin back in Korea? More importantly, is the guy in front of him even Yang Jeongin?

 

The other members were noisy yet the silence between Hyunjin and Seungmin were deafening. They look at each other’s eyes, too stunned to move.

 

“Ya! Kim Seungmin! Get back here!” Jinyoung High’s team captain shouted. In that moment, everything that was bothering Hyunjin was gone and everything that was confusing made sense for him.

 

Seungmin was running back to their benches but Hyunjin was quick to grab his wrist before he ever does.

 

“You’re not really Jeongin are you?” Hyunjin asks, tears almost rolling out of his eyes. He can’t believe that he was cheated. He can’t believe that he was trying to win somr guy over. He can’t believe that he still haven’t found Yang Jeongin yet.

 

“Are you still asking that?” Jeongin answers. Kim Seungmin, rather. Hyunjin got angry at himself for falling for the lies of someone like Seungmin. How was he not able to spot the diffetence between someone so devious like Seungmin and someone he knew as angelic like Jeongin? Seungmin pulled back his arm, removing Hyunjin’s grip and started to make way towards their bench.

 

“Where’s the real Jeongin?” Hyunjin asks. Surely, the real one was still out there and the real one must’ve some reason as to why Jeongin asks Seungmin to pretend to be him. Surely, this time, he’d not make the same mistake not recognizing the real Jeongin.

 

“You know where he is. You’re just too blind to notice him.” Seungmin walks back.

 

♧

 

The referee blew the whistle beginning the start of the first half. Immediately, Park High gained possession of the ball, last year’s rookie of the year, the midfielder Minho was dribbling the ball with better footwork than last year. Jinyoung High’s coach was watching how fluid Park High’s members are. Minho passes the ball to someone named Felix. It us true that the younger was quick on his feet almost nearing the goal post, but before he even passed one of the defenders, Felix made a pass towards their new striker.

 

Seungmin tried to chase off the ball yet Hyunjin was quick. Park High seems to have an advantage as Hyunjin passes two of the defenders and makes his way to the post. It was time for Seungmin to defend, the feeling was something new to him. He was not used to protecting the post, yet he tried his best. He tried to block Hyunjin, but the latter made the shot. Then cheers came.

 

Ten minutes into the game, Park High scored a point. Seungmin can’t do anything. He just wished he won’t lose Jeongin as quick as they lost points.

 

♧

 

The game ended 3-0 and everyone blamed Seungmin for their loss. They told him that he was useless. They told him that he doesn’t deserve his position anymore. The captain even scolded him for not performing well.

 

It’s not Seungmin’s fault though. When he was assigned as a Midfielder, everyone was going smoothly, but when a second year replaced him before the start of the season, he wished to have transferred to another school.

 

“Kim Seungmin?” Someone asked as Seungmin made his way out of the room. He can’t take the hurtful words anymore. Seungmin lifts his head up to meet with a coach’s eye.

 

“I’d like to talk to you for a few minutes, if that’s okay with you?”

 

♧

 

Park High was celebrating for their win, but Hyunjin cooped himself up in his room. He tries to reminisce everything that had happened this week.

 

Him being extremely giddy as he walks to school, obviously thinking about Jeongin. The younger was a really fun person to be with. The way his braces show when he laughs, the way his dimples show when he smiles, the way everything just stops as the two of them talk. All of it, makes Hyunjin’s heart flutter, yet he still has feelings for his childhood friend Jeongin.

 

He knows that he can wait for his Jeongin to come back, yet everyday he waits, he tend to notice a lot of changes with Jeongin.

 

How can someone you knew feel so foreign? More importantly, how can a stranger make you feel different kinds of things?

 

He lies awake on his bed and stares at the ceiling. Seungmin pretended to be Jeongin, so where is the real Jeongin? Could the person he’s been looking for was just right beside him all along?

 

_Tuesday_

 

_Hyunjin wanders around the school. This is the first time he was truly alone, without the noises, the distractions, everything. He found peace his silence as he near the so called “Widow’s Tree.”_

 

_There he saw someone familiar reading a book. Hyunjin was standing right in front of Jeongin as the latter was sitting on the ground, his back against the wall, preoccupied with the book he’s reading. It was the first time Hyunjin saw Jeongin in glasses and the latter could not look anymore cuter than this._

 

_“Jeongin! Jeongin!” Hyunjin screamed the younger’s name even if they were only a couple of meters apart. He screamed louder yet Jeongin seems unmoving. Hyunjin therefore concluded that Jeongin might be unwary of his environment when he’s too invested in reading a book._

 

_Just like someone he used to know._

 

_Thursday_

 

_Jeongin softly counts one to ten, as he nervously fiddles with his hands. The teacher, for some unknown reason, calls Jeongin all of the sudden and he doesn’t know the reason why. Hyunjin sits besides him chuckling as he watch the younger obviously scared. His childhood friend used to do this as well, so he did what he usually do to comfort him._

 

_He hugged the smaller frame beside me. Jeongin stops counting as a blush spread across his face._

 

The Jeongin that Hyunjin is looking for can’t be him. Right?

 

♧

 

Seungmin rushed in his shared dorm with Jeongin. Their door opens up and Jeongin could hear the familiar footsteps of his roomate.

 

“Ah you’re back?” Jeongin was on living room, watching some movie starring Park Bogum. Seungmin sits behind him and backhugs him. In that moment, Jeongin’s heart beats a little faster than before.

 

The two might’ve done a lot of skinship in the past but Jeongin never really felt anything much about it. Until a few days ago, he started to notice that Seungmin was protective of him more than usual and Jeongin seems to appreciate his best friend’s actions. But it was just all too much for him.

 

“I have a good news and a bad news for you?” Seungmin says still hugging the younger and pulling him closer to him.

 

“What’s the good news?”

 

“I’m going to transfer to Park High. Your school’s coach told me that Jinyoung High were wasting my talent putting me as a Defender when I can be a great Midfielder.” The older explains and Jeongin was shocked. A hint of joy appear on his and then worry.

 

“That brings me to my bad news. Hwang Hyunjin finally knows that I’m not Jeongin. That means I don’t have to pretend anymore.” Seungmin was not making anything better with his words. Jeongin still has worry written all over his face.

 

“He still doesn’t know that he was your childhood friend though.” The older says and Jeongin’s phone rings a few seconds later.

 

“Speak of the devil.”

 

♧

 

Hyunjin asks Jeongin to meet him. It was around ten p.m. yet the former seems to give zero care ad to what time it was. It feels like he was desperate of something. But what is that exactly?

 

Jeongin arrives at the intended place seventeen minutes after the call. He rode Changbin’s bike, since he was on the way back to his dorm after visiting Felix and the meeting place was quite near.

 

He runs up and sees Hyunjin standing tall and looking somewhere far. He was doing nothing but he still looks mesmerizing for Jeongin. Hyunjin turns a bit and he saw Jeongin staring at him. He runs up to him hurriedly and put his hands on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“It’s you isn’t it?” He shakes the smaller frame. He can’t believe that he was able to miss someone as good-looking and as innocent-looking like Jeongin. He can’t believe that he passed by and didn't notice him sooner. He can’t believe that the true Jeongin was here.

 

And his tears fell.

 

“I missed you.” He says, in between sobs, as he finally pulls Jeongin close to him. The younger’s head was on his chest so that the younger could hear how his heart beats for him. Hyunjin’s broke off the hug and he caresses Jeongin’s cheeks with his own two hands. He pulls Jeongin’s face closer and he closes his eyes as he kisses the younger’s forehead.

 

“Don’t leave me anymore.”


	6. You don't remember me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe all men do is lie.
> 
> YOUR MALE AUTHOR SAYS HE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT HERE HE IS!!
> 
> In my defense, I suddenly had a loy of free time so I decided to write. XD

“Don’t leave me anymore.”

 

He longed for this. He had missed this.

 

Jeongin missed how his childhood friend pulls him closer to his taller frame so that he can hear Hyunjin’s steady heart beats. He missed how close they used to get even when they were still younger. He missed how easily he can show his feeling towards Hyunjin without having to worry about anything. He missed it all, yet it was all too late.

 

He can’t cry in front of Hyunjin, Jeongin knows that. He can’t let Hyunjin know that he was lying to him all this time. He can’t let Hyunjin know that he is still harboring some feelings towards him. He can’t break their newfound trust now that they have started over again.

 

Jeongin understands that Hyunjin would never, in a million years, see the younger Yang Jeongin in him. He understands that in Hyunjin’s point of view, he was just one of his classmates with the same name. Now, he needs to live up to his lie until they part ways again.

 

So he removes Hyunjin’s embrace after the latter kissed his forehead. He tries to fake a shocked expression on his face and the older male looks worried. Hyunjin thinks that he must’ve done something wrong from the way he acted.

 

“I’m so sorry for acting this way I just missed you so much Jeongin.” Hyunjin explains and tries to embrace the younger once more. This time, he knew he shouldn’t let Jeongin get away from him anymore. He promises that he’ll never make a mistake concerning the younger. He’ll never leave him again, like how he left him years ago.

 

But Jeongin still can’t get over the heartache of your first love not recognizing you. So he pushes Hyunjin’s hands away and acted like the latter was a madman.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Jeongin asks playfully. Obviously, he knew what Hyunjin means. “We saw each other yesterday.” he knows full well what Hyunjin was trying to tell him, yet he plays it off and acts confused of Hyunjin’s actions.

 

“I mean, you’re Jeongin right?” Hyunjin asks, desperate for answers. He was now doubting whether his doubts are correct or not. What did Seungmin told him again? He tries to remember the words that came out of that specific Park High player yet he doesn’t remember.

 

“Yes, I am.” He answers a few seconds after staring into the taller’s eyes. Hyunjin them retreats his hands from the younger. Jeongin could feel the discontentment that the older was radiating. 

 

But who was Jeongin to blame Hyunjin? If Jeongin was in Hyunjin’s position, he knows that he’ll probably look the same. More desperate, even.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Hyunjin finally speaks up, tears flowing from his eyes. The same hands that he used to hold someone he thought he finally found were also the ones that he’s using in wiping his tears.

 

“Thank you for coming here,  _ Yang Jeongin _ .”

 

♧

 

Seungmin haven’t slept yet. He was earnestly waiting for Jeongin like how a housewife waits for his husband to come home. He knows, that after the end of the day, no matter what happened between Hyunjin and Jeongin, he’s sure of one thing.

 

He is sure that no matter what happens, Jeongin will come home to him, and that’ll never change.

 

Roughly, fifty-seven minutes after Jeongin leaves, he comes back home disheartened. Seungmin made sure to give him space after the younger comes home. He knows that Jeongin would leave an empty space on his bed so that Seungmin can slip himself through because they’ll talk about whatever happened.

 

He was correct. Jeongin was lying on his average-sized bad and was staring into oblivion as he patiently waited for Seungmin to come beside him. Seungmin lifts the blanket so that he can finally lie beside Jeongin.

 

“I told him that I didn’t know what he was talking about.” Jeongin started and his water from his eyes started to appear as well. He turns to Seungmin and he was met with Seungmin’s concerned face.

 

Days like these made Jeongin feel thankful for having someone like Seungmin to comfort him. He was thankful that someone would put up with him and his problems. He couldn’t be anymore thankful that Seungmin was his best friend.

 

“Don’t cry. He was a bragger anyways. Always showing off his looks.” Seungmin hugs Jeongin as he makes an attempt at humor. He too was thankful that someone as nice and caring as Jeongin would consider him as his best friend. And he’ll make sure that no one will ever hurt Jeongin, ever again.

 

“Sleep now Jeongin. I’ll always be here for you.” Seungmin says. In that promise, Jeongin was able to smile. The younger was able to sleep with the cool air coming from his ac unit and the warmth radiating from Seungmin’s contact.

 

Both of them wished, without the other knowing, that they could stay in this position till morning arrives and wakes them up.

 

♧

 

It’s a Monday morning and Seungmin wakes up first, cooking breakfast for the two of them. It’s pretty evident how Seungmin dedicated most of time learning how to cook so that he and Jeongin doesn’t have to suffer eating ramen anymore.

 

“Morning.” Jeongin groggily says as Seungmin gives him his eggs and pancakes. How he wished that he could wake up to mornings like this. He took his utensil and tried to taste the scrambled eggs. In that moment, he takes back his wish.

 

“Is it good?” Seungmin asks as Jeongin puts down his egg and started eating the pancakes. At least the pancaked taste great.

 

“Uhhhh, the pancakes are good I guess?” Jeongin sheepishly answers. Seungmin shoves his scrambled eggs towards his own mouth. He doesn’t see any problem with his own food, why would Jeongin think that it taste bad.

 

“Doesn’t the egg taste good as well?” Seungmin asks as he continued on devouring his own food.

 

“Would you look at the time!” Jeongin says and he makes way towards their shared bathroom.

 

Today, the two of them would go to the same school. It honestly worries Jeongin. Hyunjin is there in the same school with him and Seungmin.

 

What if Hyunjin realizes that he was lying by denying that he was the Yang Jeongin which Hyunjin met when he was younger?

 

What if Seungmin and Hyunjin spots each other and might start arguing with each other?

 

What if everything that can go wrong, actually goes wrong?

 

More importantly, what if his heart couldn’t handle anymore the actions coming from the two boys?

 

Today, Jeongin was glad that Seungmin would still have to fix some paperworks before transferring to Park High.

 

“I guess I’ll cross the bridge when I get there.”

 

♧

 

Hyunjin sits on his usual chair yet something seems off. Right. Jeongin was still not inside their classroom. According to Hyunjin (he says that he’s not giving that much attention, he just notices it), Jeongin has usually arrived this time around. Ten more minutes of waiting and Hyunjin was getting impatient already. He has so much to say to the younger but Jeongin was not here yet.

 

A few moments later, Felix, a foreign student, arrives at the same time as Jeongin did. The both of them were laughing and it was obvious that the two were in too deep with their conversation.

 

Hyunjin’s heart ache. And he hates it. But the thought hasn’t sinked in until a few moments later.

 

He can’t believe that he’s getting possessive over some stranger he just met a week ago. He can’t believe that there are actually butterflies in his stomach, after years.

 

The past weekend, he was thinking about Yang Jeongin too much, both his childhood friend and the his new friend. He decided that he should start to forget about the old Jeongin and start to make new memories with the Jeongin he’s now friends with.

 

He hated how the universe was such a trickster by making him fall in love with two persons with the same name. More importantly, he now hates Felix who is still continuously talking with his newfound crush.

 

“Yang Jeongin! Come over here!” He shouted and the younger complied, leaving Felix alone to fend off his fangirls.

 

“About that night, I’m so sorry.” Hyunjin apologizes. He has thought about it long. Forcing someone to be someone else is an extremely hurtful act.

 

“You see, there was this Jeongin that I became friends with when I was younger…” He starts to explain. He wants to pour all his feelings out to someone he knew he could trust. Jeongin earnestly listens to every words that leaves Hyunjin’s mouth.

 

“but I guess I should move on and start focusing on who I have now. You.”


	7. May the best man win?

Jeongin scribbles unto his notebook whatever their Physics teacher was teaching them about. In all honesty, he would’ve complained as to how knowing how to calculate the initial vertical velocity of kicking a ball vertically would’ve helped him in real life. However, he was too preoccupied to even do that. Too preoccupied with what Hwang Hyunjin said.

 

“so to compute for the maximum height of-” the professor was continuing at the front. The hands that were holding a marker glides smoothly at the whiteboard and Jeongin instinctively wrote whatever was written unto his notebook. Yet he lacked the effort to listen anymore, all thanks to Hwang Hyunjin.

 

He looks to his right. He sees that the latter person was now more focused than Jeongin is in a subject where they know that they were bound to fail. Hyunjin still looks ethereal as he was just sitting, breathing, and writing down his notes. Though everything was nothing but a normal act, it seems like Hyunjin was almost modeling. The older seem to have noticed that Jeongin was staring at him more than usual so he turns to his left.

 

When Hyunjin turned to look at Jeongin, the younger whips his head to the left as well, almost immediately, and puts his head down.

“He just noticed me,” Jeongin whispers to no one in particular. Hyunjin could’ve just continued on writing notes but no, he really had to turn towards him.

 

“Cute,” Hyunjin thinks. If childhood Jeongin was someone he couldn’t see anymore, then he was all ready to fall for the newer one. He realizes that childhood Jeongin would be nothing more but someone who let him understood what first love felt like. He realizes that childhood Jeongin would be someone he would never forget because he was the one who taught the most important lesson unto Hyunjin. He realizes that someday soon, when they cross paths with each other again, he should say thank you to childhood Jeongin. A Jeongin may have left, but a new one came, and this one might have just made Hyunjin fall for him.

 

“To the missing Jeongin, thank you for teaching me to treasure people you truly love the most, before they are permanently gone from your life.”

 

♧

 

The long hallways of Jinyoung High was incomparable with that of Park High’s. Though Park High was classified as a prestigious school already, no one could compete with how elegant Jinyoung High is. Though one thing is better than Park High, the noise it makes. Back in Jinyoung High, Seungmin was only used to the sound of shoes and the occasional murmurs. But here in Park High, Seungmin could hear the loud chatters of friends and the teachers screaming “no running in the halls. This, is Seungmin thinks, what a real school should feel like.

 

He walks up to what he knows is Jeongin’s room. He had memorized the younger’s schedule already from Monday to Friday, so he knew that they were just finishing Physics. The bell rings again after thirty minutes, if Seungmin counted correctly, and he waits patiently outside the room. The professor walks out, coffee at his right hand and his papers on his left, and Seungmin knocks on the dorr afterwards.

 

One of Jeongin’s classmate stood up to answer the knock coming from their door. It opens up and similarly to the reaction towards Hyunjin, everyone squealed as they saw Seungmin smiling in front of their classroom. Hyunjin was busy teasing Jeongin by poking his cheeks and inviting him to eat lunch together. The two only broke contact when the class president spoke up.

 

“Yah, Yang Jeongin! Someone is waiting for you outside.” Instantly, Hyunjin felt sorrowful when Jeongin’s attention was not fully on him anymore. The younger looks up the door and he looks like he has just seen a ghost. Hyunjin, seeing Jeongin’s reaction, look towards the door as well and his sadness was replaced with anger.

 

Jeongin stands up and walks toward his best friend, still not believing that Seungmin chose to explore the new school rather than rest. The latter pulls Jeongin in a bone-crushing hug that he was sure the younger couldn’t escape. They stayed like that for a moment until both of them hear coughs.

 

Hwang Hyunjin.

 

“I’d like to talk to you Kim Seungmin.”

 

♧

 

Hyunjin pulls Seungmin near the vending machines at the back of their school. Jeongin, thankfully, was eating with everyone in his circle of friends because Woojin had said that they needed more “family bondings.” The youngest, doesn’t have to witness anymore the future argument between the two.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hyunjin asks, anger evident on his tone. First, Seungmin pretends to be Jeongin and fools him, and now, he was currently at their school? 

 

“What does it look like to you?” Seungmin replied. He knows full well that he is Kim Seungmin, master of nasty comments and sarcastic remarks, and no one can unfaze him, not even Hwang Hyunjin.

 

“You’re transferring?” The older was shocked.  _ This can’t be.  _ Hyunjin had already felt that the current Jeongin and Seungmin might be connected to each other by the way the latter hugged the youngest.  _ Seungmin really is a devil _ .

 

“Not only that but I’m going to be part of Park High’s starting line-up. I’ve heard that one of the first years quit because of intensive training. Isn’t it fun.” By now, Hyunjin realizes that Seungmin was trying to play with him. He realizes that Seungmin was the epitome of evil. And Hyunjin felt pity towards Jeongin.

 

♧

 

After their little conversation, the two retreats to the cafeteria and they found Jeongin sitting on a round table, alongside seven other students. Chan and Woojin, the group’s parents were being all lovey-dovey like how they usually did. Changbin and Felix flirting with each other which is really common. Minho and Jisung are showing affection towards each other even if they aren’t really “dating” each other. Jeongin, being the seventh wheel, sits on the middle, like how he usually did.

 

_ Well, that’ll change today _ .

 

The two sat of both sides of Jeongin with Hyunjin on his left and Seungmin on his right. The two kept on offering different kinds of food for Jeongin and Chan has had enough.

 

“WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP?” The father of their group shouts, startling the two eager males seating on both sides of Jeongin. Instinctively, the two bow their heads like how children would if they’d be scolded by their mothers.

 

“New guy, who are you?” Woojin asks the tallest male on the table. Hyunjin perks up his head and introduced himself.

 

“Hwang Hyunjin, first year student, and a classmate of Jeongin.” He says with pride. He knows that someday soon, they’ll be able to remember his name and all the things that he did.

 

“Aren’t you Jeongin’s boyfriend?” Felix asks. Everyone was more curious of Hyunjin than of Seungmin because they had already befriended the latter for a quite a long time now.

 

“I guess that’s what I’m trying to be.” Hyunjin says looking beside him. Jeongin’s cute blushy face came into view whereas Seungmin’s angry one was just on the background.

 

♧

 

Jeongin and his friends were walking together since everyone was going to the same way. They stopped walking in front of Jenongin’s shared classroom with Hyunjin where a certain Bang Yedam was waiting for them, holding expensive chocolates on his hands.

 

“Jeongin, I actually wanted to give you these.” Yedam handa out the chocolates he had bought especially for Jeongin. He’s been harboring these feelings for quite a while now. He decided that he should man up and try to make his move.

 

Jeongin accepts the chocolates and thanks Yedam for that. He smiles sweetly and the other kid must’ve already melted within that spot. Jeongin’s hyungs were whistling and clapping at the cute interaction between the two. However, two hyungs were indifferent.

 

“Sorry to break it to you kid, but his Yang Jeongin is mine and no one can take him away for me.” Hyunjin says as put his left hands on Jeongin shoulder.

 

“What do you mean yours? He’s mine!” Seungmin answers back. If Hyunjin would steal Jeongin away from him, then he’d have to go through him first.

 

Though telepathy may seem far fetched for others, but every single one of Jeongin’s hyungs were thinking the same thing.

 

_ Everything will just get more exciting from this point onwards. _


	8. Will you still be there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst
> 
> That's about it tbh. 

It’s been a month already and the two have not yet given up impressing Jeongin. Hyunjin, being Jeongin’s seatmate and all, always make sure that the younger stays focused on their lessons and learns whatever the teacher teaches. Even if Seungmin was their classmate as well, the latter makes his move at his shared dorm with Jeongin. Jeongin on the other hand, has continuously stressing over how he was supposed to tell Hyunjin his greatest secret. He can’t bear lying towards someone that has shown him nothing but kindness. He sighs, for the nth time, as he currently eats his lunch on the same table as his friends.

 

“What’s got you down?” Chan, being the overprotective father of the group, asks. The younger seems to be too distracted most of these days that it’s actually quite worrisome. Jisung also have noticed that Jeongin had been constantly sighing this past week.

 

“I have a question for you guys.” Jeongin speaks up. Everybody on the table lifts up their head and stopped eating momentarily. Felix, Minho, Seungmin, and Hyunjin were currently practicing soccer and that leaves Jeongin with only Chan, Woojin, Changbin, and Jisung.

 

“Say, if my “friend” lied to someone, should he tell him the truth?” Jeongin asks playfully emphasizing on the word “friend.” The four remaining boys quickly catches up and looks at each other.

 

“Well, Jeongin, if your “friend” lies, then he should immediately tell the truth.” It was Woojin who had answered, he looks at Chan who then smiles. Woojin had already experienced being lied to by someone he cared so much about. He didn’t want Jeongin to be facing the same mistake as what Chan did when they were at their second year.

 

“Well what if my “friend” is lying to cover up something hurtful.” Jeongin asks again. He really wanted to be able to tell Hyunjin already and just be able to stop lying once and for all.

 

“Well, if this “friend” of yours and the other guy you’re talking about are really great friends, then I think the latter would understand.

 

♧

 

Seungmin was running around the field with his partner, Felix. The two were on the same year, the same circle of friends as Jeongin, and the same position on the field, so it was just natural for the two of them to be able to bond quicker. Hyunjin, on the other hand, has Minho for his partner. The coach was amazed by how well Minho was able to utilize Hyunjin’s wits during the past matches. The coach made it a point that the two of them should train together to form a pretty great offense.

 

However, even on the same team, Hyunjin and Seungmin still cannot get along really well. During games, the two stay professional and are able to work really well. But outside the field, that same dynamic couldn’t be seen from the two. It was the usual glaring and mocking that seem to come out from the two whenever they cross paths.

 

The two had agreed that they share a mutual dislike with each other and Jeongin is the only reason they bother to stay professional.

 

One time, Jeongin visited along side his friends because “Changbin really wanted to see his boyfriend play,” according to Jisung. Hyunjin and Seungmin was desperately trying to impress Jeongin with all sorts of things. During the practice match, the two wanted to outshine the other and even when they were assigned to the same team, the two seems to steal the ball from the other.

 

The coach pulls his two rookie players outside the field for a moment and scolds them. Everyone on the team was dead silent and the two had their heads down. They were purposely trying too much that their strategies were not able to be put in play. Jeongin and his groupstares at them.

 

He knows that the two hate each other with a deep passion but he didn’t expect that they’ll still be like that even in the field. He leaves, saddened at how two of the people that he was expecting a lot from were able to disappoint him.

 

Hyunjin took note of Jeongin’s gloomy expression the day after practice.

 

“What’s with the long face?” Hyunjin asks. Had he disappointed Jeongin? Had he forgot something that he was supposed to remember? Had he failed some quiz? All these questions were running on Hyunjin’s mind, until Jeongin spoke up.

 

“You and Hyunjin needs to make-up.” The younger says and Seungmin was able to enter the classroom at the exact moment.

 

“I need the two of you to promise that you’ll act properly during games.”

 

That explains how the two were able to tolerate each other during games without getting on each other’s nerves. Jeongin is the reason why they were willing able to have better camaraderie. Jeongin is also the reason why their hearts beats.

 

“Gather round everyone!” Everyone heard the coach says. Almost immediately, everyone wearing Park High’s signature Blue and Yellow football jersey gathered around.

 

“Last year, we had Lee Minho, as our Rookie of the Year.” The coach said as he smiled, boastful of how he was able to improve Felix’s abilities. The coach clapped as well, and everybody followed.

 

“This year, we have more than one candidate for the Rookie of the Year Award.” The coach continues to explain. Seungmin was sure that the award would just be between him, Felix, and Hyunjin. Hyunjin looks at Seungmin as he felt the latter’s piercing glare towards him.

 

“So, I have a proposal.” Seungmin asks after he walked a considerably near position towards Hyunjin. The taller lifted his eyebrows, arms folded, waiting for Seungmin to continue.

 

“The winner of the Rookie of the Year award will be allowed to be beside Jeongin for the rest of the week, while the loser should avoid Jeongin at school.” Seungmin says as he offers his hand towards Hyunjin. It was a very tempting deal that he had made and Hyunjin was considering it.

 

_ Was he willing to take the risk? _

 

For Jeongin, yes he would

 

♧

 

Jeongin paces on his bedroom back and forth, mind wandering into someplace far away. He wants to end his suffering already by confessing everything to Hyunjin. So he grabs the umbrella that Hyunjin gave Seungmin when the latter pretended to be Jeongin and he leaves his dorm.

 

The raindrops were heavy yet Jeongin’s will to tell Hyunjin how much he had missed him was already driving him crazy. He calls and the phone rings a few times.

 

“Hello?” Hyunjin asked. He had just arrived home ans was ecstatic that Jeongin was the one who had initiated the phone call. Thing lime this made his heart flutter.

 

“Hyunjin. It’s me Jeongin. Can you please go here at WG Park? I have to tell you something important.” Jeongin asks as he brisks towards the slippery roads. He can’t afford to wait any longer so he braved the rain bringing nothing but his umbrella.

 

“What?” Hyunjin asks. His curiosity was filling up and he honestly couldn’t wait anymore. He grabs his car keys and immediately opens the car that he had just used a few minutes ago.

 

“It’s me Jeongin.” Jeongin answers. He too couldn’t wait any longer. Hyunjin must know how much he had missed him. Hyunjin must know how much he had waited for him. Hyunjin must know how much Jeongin had loved and is still loving him.

 

“What? I don’t understand?” Hyunjin was unsure since everything seems to be happening quickly. He was not able to comprehend whatever Jeongin had said. Yes, he was Jeongin, whoever could he be? He was the Jeongin that was able to teach him how to trust someone again. He was the Jeongin who taught what love really feels like. And everyday, he missed him so much. What was Jeongin saying? He did not understand.

 

“It’s me  _ Jeongin _ .” The caller on the other line emphasizes. Jeongin stops in the middle of the highway to speak those words. He had hoped that Hyunjin had finally realized who he was.

 

_ Hyunjin did _ .

 

The words that escaped Jeongin mouth was a sweet melody to Hyunjin’s ears. He was right all along. Jeongin is the Jeongin that he was looking for. He was sure that Jeongin must’ve had his reasons for lying. Hyunjin believes that he too should be blamed for not being able to realize who Jeongin was. But all he knows is that he was now happy that the person he now loves was the one he had loved back then.

 

_ But we all know that life loves playing big jokes on us. _

 

“It’s me Jeongin.” Sooner, a truck furiously horns towards Jeongin. Due to the unexpected rain, his’ brakes didn’t seem to function well. Hyunjin could hear those horns, could hear those warnings, could hear everything. He even felt how the truck was able to impact Jeongin’s body.

 

He stops his driving, tears on his eyes. The call was still ongoing. The radio accompanies the raindrops heard outside.

 

“This just in, a young student just got in an accident near WG Park, relatives of someone named Yang Jeongin are advised to rush to him at GS Hospital.”


	9. Is it my fault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ya'll. It's 11 pm here and I finished making my update. Hope you guys would like it. 

GS Hospital was a relatively tall white building in the middle of the busy streets of Korea. It’s located near the WG Park where Jeongin asked Hyunjin to meet him even if the rain was pouring hard. However, the two were unable to meet as a truck was unable to dodge a standing Jeongin in the middle of the road. What everybody on the scene saw was a young student in the middle of a blood-stained road as the rain continues to drop.

 

Hyunjin was frozen. For a second? No. For a whole ten minutes. He didn’t know what to do or how to react. Jeongin had finally confessed that he was the Jeongin that was his childhood friend but something bad happened to him. Is Hyunjin really cursed that everytime something good happens to him, immediately soon something bad follows. It’s oddly similar to a specific  time in his past.

 

_ The sun was setting on the horizon, it was always a breathtaking view. Hyunjin took it all in, he doesn’t know when he’ll see this landscape again. He stands at the bridge that connected two parts of their town. He doesn’t know when he’ll be able to cross this bridge again. _

 

_ “What are you doing there Hyung?” Jeongin asks in his cute childish voice. He pouts, obviously bored. He had always seen the same sunset and had always walked on the same bridge. It was the same for Hyunjin. So why is his hyung saying that he wanted to save all these things in his mind when he can see them almost everyday. _

 

_ Hyunjin looks at Jeongin. He wished that he could take him to wherever they may go. According to his parents, they had found better job opportunities in Japan, meaning that they’ll have to leave Korea for that. Hyunjin had a whole week to tell Jeongin yet he was too scared to do so. Instead, he did all things that he wanted to do with him, in the span of six days. Today was the seventh. Tomorrow he’ll leave. Even if he doesn’t want to. _

 

_ “Jeongin, I have to tell you something.” Hyunjin stopped walking. They had finished crossing the bridge and was now far from the main road. The grassy field where they always play seemed to contain a serious ambiance as Hyunjin decided to talk. Jeongin’s playful pout was soon gone and was replaced with worry. _

 

_ “What do you want to talk about?” Jeongin asks as he try to make eye contact with Hyunjin. However, the older was avoiding Jeongin’s eyes. Had he done something wrong? Was he being a bad kid again? Did he disappoint Hyunjin because of something? Different questions were running on his mind until there was nothing he could think of. _

 

_ “My family’s leaving Korea.” Hyunjin said still averting his eyes away from Jeongin. He focuses on the other side of the town where their school is located. Jeongin, on the other hand, already has tears forming on his eyes. Was this some sort of joke? Or some kind of prank? If it was, he wanted it to end already. He just wants to grow old with Hyunjin. _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” Hyunjin finally looks at Jeongin. He sees Jeongin crying. This was the reason he couldn’t tell him any sooner. He didn’t want to learn how much would it hurt the younger. Because in the end, if Hyunjin would be asked to choose, his answer would always be Jeongin. _

 

_ Hyunjin gets closer to Jeongin and opens his arms wide, inviting Jeongin for a hug. He can’t stand seeing Jeongin this way anymore. He can’t stand seeing Jeongin hurt over something that he had said. He can’t stand seeing Jeongin crying because he can’t do anything. _

 

_ “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Jeongin shouts. He was furious now, fuming mad. Why was Hyunjin telling it to him now? Was he purposely trying to leave Jeongin without telling anything. Best friends were supposed to tell each other everything yet Hyunjin seems to have cheated. Jeongin pushes Hyunjin’s arms hard enough for the latter to fall on the grassy field. Hyunjin, hurt from the sudden push, looks up and sees Jeongin in a state he gas never seen before. He sees Jeongin in a broken state. Knowing that he was the cause of it made Hyunjin’s heart clench even more. He stood up. _

 

_ “I’m sorry Jeong-”  Hyunjin was about to ask for forgiveness when he was cut off. _

 

_ “I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR FACE ANYMORE. I DON’T WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH YOU.” They young Jeongin angrily screamed towards Hyunjin. He couldn’t trust this person anymore. Jeongin turns his back and immediately run towards his house. He chose to instantly go to his room and lock his door. He can’t stand to see Hyunjin’s face. _

 

Hyunjin had better education in Japan. His family was able to afford better things. Everything seems to be better while they were living there.

 

But for Hyunjin, the best place in the world is in South Korea, and it was beside his best friend Yang Jeongin.

 

♧

 

He didn’t how it happened, but Seungmin fell in love with Jeongin during middle school. Seungmin was studying in an elite school where only the richest of the rich could afford. It was made so that the sons and daughters of wealthy people could gain a very huge advantage when they entered Junior High. Opposite to Seungmin’s school was Jeongin’s. An average school that does their best to give quality education to their students. The two schools were on friendly terms and it was common for students from the other school to visit them.

 

Seungmin fell in love with Jeongin probably when the younger sang alone in the auditorium. Jeongin was practicing the piece that he would be performing for the school festival that will be held tomorrow and Seungmin was visiting Jeongin’s school to allow the students from their school to enter the festival. When the instrumental came, Seungmin seems to have stopped for a moment to admire the beautiful melody that was playing, then came Jeongin’s voice. His voice was not as good as some of the people that Seungmin knows but Jeongin’s voice could put anyone to sleep within seconds. He peeks his head inside the auditorium and saw a small kid singing the song he had been admiring. He could visit him tomorrow, why rush things now?

 

Ever since then, everyday, Seungmin seems to glue his eyes towards Jeongin everytime the younger enters their school gate. He was too shy to do anything so years have passed and he still carry these feelings.

 

Then came High School, Seungmin was asked by his parents if he could live individually. They said that it would be done so that they’ll see if their son was worthy of being trusted. Fortunately, Seungmin would not be living alone anymore. His parents who gave out scholarships to student, chose one of the lucky scholars who could live alongside their son and report to them what he does. Jeongin, wanting to thank Mr. and Mrs. Kim for the opportunity, approved of the job. It was then that Seungmin had fallen deeper for Jeongin.

 

He loves Jeongin so deeply that he even put his name as the third person to be contacted if something bad happens to Jeongin. He’s now patiently waiting outside the emergency room, sitting down on the blue chairs as he clasped his hands together and nervously waited for Jeongin’s wellbeing. 

 

If only he had stopped Jeongin for leaving because of the heavy rain. If only Jeongin could’ve waited till tomorrow for whatever he was doing today. If only he was there to protect Jeongin.

 

Moments later, Hyunjin parks his car in the nearest parking lot he could found. Any spot would've been good enough as long as he’ll be able to see Jeongin and his state quicker. After parking, he ran a few flights of stairs that connected the Ground Floor to the Basements.

 

“Where is… the... emergency… room?” Hyunjin asks in between huffs. The nurse gladly pointed near the emergency room where Seungmin could be seen diligently waiting outside. He walks nearer trying to get unnoticed but when Seungmin lifted his head and made contact, Hyunjin knew that he Seungmin was beyond angry at him.

 

Seungmin doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t care whatever the people would call him. As long as they will not hurt Jeongin, they’re a great person in Seungmin’s book. However, a specific Hwang managed to injure the person he loves badly.

 

A few moments later, Seungmin’s clenched hands made contact with Hyunjin’s pretty face, hoping that it’ll teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, watch out for my new Seungmin/Hyunjin/Jeongin Arranged Marriage Au fic that will soon be posted. I have no title for it yet but it would be a series as well. However, instead of having Jeongin as the main character, we would've have Hyunjin as main there.


	10. Whom do my heart belong to?

Hospitals should be a place of solace. Where the weary patients should be getting their treatment. Where the visitors should be allowed to visit to check up on their sick loved ones. Where the victims of accidents should be getting their immediate treatment. However, two young students with the names Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin were trying to break that solace.

 

The long hallways are silent with the quiet ambiance from the nurses casually entering and exiting the room, till the two youngsters decided to break that silence. Kim Seungmin’s balled fists made contact to Hyunjin’s face as soon as the two met eyes. He blames Hyunjin as to why Jeongin is currently hospitalized. He knew that Hyunjin could’ve possibly be the only reason why Jeongin will leave their dorm out of nowhere.

 

And he was correct now that Hyunjin is currently on the floor, looking up to him with blood on his mouth.

 

“It’s your fault why Jeongin is here.” Seungmin shouted as the guards try to stop him from landing another punch to the pretty boy’s face. Hyunjin looked down, for he too knew that it was actually his reason. He shouldn’t have agreed on meeting with Jeongin out of the blue. He should’ve had some self-restraint. Yet he chose to be selfish and know everything today.

 

“I’m sorry.” It was all that Hyunjin could say. He don’t know what to do. Should he stand up and get himself treated? Should he visit Jeongin first? Or should he beg for forgiveness?

 

“You should be.” And with that, Seungmin left a disheartened Hyunjin lying on the floor. It was evident that the latter doesn’t possibly want to stand. The guards just stood there, looking each other in the eye, wondering what they’ll do to this student.

 

Jeongin, out of all these happenings, is silently resting in the hospital bed assigned to him. His parents couldn’t be bothered to visit him since they’re currently working somewhere far. The only person that could really take care of him is Seungmin.

 

Ever since Hyunjin had left Jeongin, the younger felt that he was in the most miserable moments in his life. It was all monochromatic until someone named Kim Seungmin made his way inside his life. The two would always be together, inseparable, wherever they go, no matter what circumstance.

 

Is Jeongin really oblivious though?

 

_No. He isn’t._

 

He loves Seungmin.

He’s sure of that.

 

However, he still doesn’t know what kind of love does he feel towards Seungmin.

 

Sometimes, he feels that Seungmin was just replacing the loss for a friend that he had and that’s why he’s thinks that he’s falling in love. Sometimes, he’ll wake up, wondering if Seungmin had already eaten. Sometimes, he feels like Seungmin is slowly mirroring whatever Hyunjin did that’s why his heart flutter. Sometimes, he sees Seungmin and wonders,

 

“What if we can stay like this forever.”

 

Yet there is only one question in his mind that still lingers.

 

_“Do I love him more than a best friend?”_

 

And it’s a question he couldn’t answer.

 

♧

 

He visits again. For the nth time.

 

Seungmin can’t leave Jeongin behind now that he currently has no one to take care of him. The younger hasn’t woken up yet and is still resting. He fixes the flowers that he had bought in the nearby flower shop in hopes of Jeongin waking up again. Afterwards, he sits on a stool near the bed, and he held Jeongin’s right hand before he speaks.

 

“Jeongin-ah,” he starts, tears already forming on his eyes. “Chan-hyung actually misses you. He said that if you wake up sooner, he’d take all of us on Lotte World. Woojin-hyung told me to tell you that you should recover quicker so that the two of you could finally have the chicken date you requested. Minho-hyung says that there’s still a lot of football tricks that he should teach you. Changbin-hyung on the other hand, says that he’ll wait for you to wake up so that you could sing his song. Felix and Jisung also bought that newest console and is dying for the four of us to start playing the new game.’

 

He finishes as tears start to fall from his eyes. “You see Jeongin, all of these people are waiting for you to wake up.”

 

_“I’m waiting for you to wake up.”_

 

“If you’d wake up now, I’d tell you that your the best friend that I could ever wish for.”

 

_“Not only that but you’re my greatest inspiration.”_

 

“So please, wake up. For me”

 

He continued to cry, for a few more times. Seungmin’s vision is currently blurry from the tears that formed on his eyes. He didn’t saw Jeongin’s Index Finger moving on his left hand.

 

♧

 

Does he still love Hyunjin? Jeongin is still uncertain.

 

Nothing changed, the way how everything seems to stop as Hyunjin comes in his line of sight. How everything seems to be more quiet than usual. How he still wanted to be Hyunjin’s best friend.

 

_But does he still love him?_

 

He couldn’t answer that.

 

Sometimes, it seems that everything that is happening is just a reunion of some sort that is why he feels that it’s just a meeting with an old friend sort of date. Sometimes, it just feels too real, that Hyunjin is actually making him fall in love with him the second time around. Sometimes, Jeongin thinks that Hwang Hyunjin should remain as the sweet memory he had of what is love like. Sometimes, he daydreams how Hwang Hyunjin should be his future.

 

_“Do I love him? Or is it because he’s childhood crush?”_

 

Like Seungmin’s, he don’t know how to answer that as well.

 

♧

 

He visits for the first time.

 

Hyunjin brought Daisies on Jeongin’s room as soon as Seungmin left. He really waited at the convenience store near the bus stop for Seungmin to go home, probably to pick some stuff up. He was a coward to wait for few days till he visited Jeongin, his one true love. He opens the door and was welcomed by the white interior of the room. The only thing that was contrasting was the beautiful bouquet of flowers on the flower vase.

 

He knew it. Seungmin really had been taking care of Jeongin more than he does.

 

He chuckles. Though he had a head start, his rival on the other hand might be entering Jeongin’s heart quicker than he is. Now that he knows that Jeongin is actually the Jeongin that he met when he was younger, he couldn’t just let him go again.

 

He was so stupid, not visiting and taking care of Jeongin when the younger got into a car crash. He was so stupid, waiting for a few days to gather his courage and see whatever happened to the victim pg the accident he believes he caused. He was so stupid, of not realizing that it wouldn’t have mattered if Jeongin really is the Jeongin he used to know.

 

_Because all that matters is, he love Jeongin now more than ever._

 

He too, started crying. Unlike Seungmin, there were no words, just tears. Because anyone that could see him would probably understand that he might just love the love of his life.

 

♧

 

He opens his eyes to the sight of two males roughhousing and a doctor casually writing notes on his notebook.

 

“JEONGIN’S AWAKE!!!!” A deep voice shouted and everyone seemed to stopped whatever they were doing and rushed on the table. The youngest looks around and stopped at the doctor who was still too shocked of what happened.

 

“Who are you?” Jeongin asks. Truthfully, he doesn’t know how he ended up in this hospital room that was too bright for his liking. The doctor, didn’t seem like the usual doctor he had so this might probably be a different hospital.

 

He looks around once more and the seven guys who were surrounding him were all crying already and the doctor was too engrossed on looking at his notes.

 

“Why are you guys crying?” He asks, a few moments later. Jeongin was confused as to how these people were crying over him waking up again. Shouldn’t people on cry for the dead?

 

“Because you forgot us?” Jisung says. At first, he was puzzled, then he finally understood the situation. He then laughed, like a madman. He can’t believe how stupid his friends were. Jeongin can’t recognize his doctor because the doctor he frequented to was in another hospital, but he recognizes his friends (probably their stupidity as well).

 

“Shut up Jisung, I don’t have amnesia.” Jeongin says and everyone is both shocked and relieved at the same time. He could get use to this solace, Jeongin thinks but then he suddenly remembers Hyunjin.

 

How he was going to tell Hyunjin about something.

 

Something about his feelings.

 

“I need to see Hyunjin as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! Sorry for the inactivity. I just finished all my requirements a few hours ago so that I can move up from Grade 9.
> 
> Anyways, here is an update for those who's actually waiting patiently. Leave comments because I really love reading and answering them. Currently, this fic is almost finished. I have finally decided on a pair (lol) and I'm working on a new fic, with the same trio, the title is "Eveyone Has Secrets."
> 
> Thank you!! Leave kudos!!


	11. It's you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!! I'll explain at the end why i was gone.

“I need to see Hyunjin as soon as possible.” Jeongin spoke in a commanding tone. Seubgmin seems to have a worried look engraved on his face as be heard Jeongin’s request.

“Why would you need to do that?” Seungmin asks. The gang seems to have fallen silent as the male asks a question in a sadder tone.

Jeongin looks at the window and stares at nothingness before speaking up.

_ “I have to tell him about my feelings.” _

♧

After much argument, the seven visitors then left the room. It was then did Seungmin’s tears started to fall. He  _ knew _ that Jeongin would probably talk with Hyunjin about how he loved him. The latter would obviously accept the confession because it came from Jeongin.

_ I’m really stupid thinking I had a chance with him.  _ Seungmin breaks down inside the van as Felix tries to confort him. It was blatantly obvious that Seungmin has fallen in love madly with his best friend. The question is,  _ does Jeongin love Seungmin as well? _

It was a question nobody could answer. 

_ Though it should have been obvious. _

The van soon arrived at the dorm. Seungmin opens his shared with Jeongin and slowly looks arounf the room. There were a lot of pictures of their travels. Amusement Park. Carnivals. Festival. School Events. All of it were framed and hung on the walls of their small room.

_ “Promise you’ll stay with me forever?” Jeongin asks as the ferris wheel reached its peak. _

_ “Promise.” Seungmin answers under the night sky, surrounded by bright city lights. They look towards the horizon before at each other. Seungmin pokes Jeongin’s cheeks before the two started to giggle. _

Remembering that now, Seungmin was sure that he kept his end of the promise well. The only thing he wasn’t sure is if Jeongin would keep his.

♧

Hyunjin was alone with Jeongin in the hospital room. Seeing the latter’s current state made Hyunjin’s heart ache more than it ever did.

“It’s nice to finally see you here.” Jeongin said as he looked towards the older male. Hyunjin, however, looks more miserable. Dark circles around his eyes. Unkept hair. It seems that he hasn’t been taking care of himself.

“I have something to tell you.” Jeongin looks down and fiddles with his hands as he spoke. Hyunjin was still looking at him and he knew what was going to happen.

“It’s Seungmin isn’t it?” Hyunjin questions (even if the answer is obvious). Jeongin was in shock as to how Hyunjin easily caught up with the whole situation.

“Was it that obvious?” It was now Jeongin’s turn to ask the question. Looking back, Hyunjin could feel that Jeongin was actually happy during those times that they hung out. Catching up like the old friend that they used to. Maybe that’s why.

Maybe Hyunjin shouldn’t have assumed that the Jeongin who looked at him lovingly before, would still look at him the same way now. Maybe Hyunjin should have realized that he isn’t the only man in Jeongin’s life.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t.” Hyunjin pats Jeongin’s head as the latter smiled. This, is how they’re relationship should be. Childhood friends, who are willing to help each other.

They talk a few hours more before Hyunjin had to leave. The moment he does, he feels like the world came crashing down once more. Jeongin just rejected him.

_ It was all his fault to begin with. _

♧

Seungmin decides to move apartments without Jeongin knowing. He brought everything they had on their last room. Jeongin, on the other hand, only knew about this after he had left the hospital.

_ Stupid Seungmin, not telling me about important things. _

Joengin mentally cursed at his roommate for not telling him sooner.

_ Stupid Seungmin, not telling me about important things. _

Jeongin curses again, as he remembers what Jisung told him earlier.

♧

Seungmin greets Jeongin with a hug as the latter’s angry face was still evident.

“I’d want you to know that I’m hoping you step on lego.” Jeongin tries to stay mad at Seungmin but he knew that he couldn’t. Instead of sulking, he wrapped his hands around Seungmin as well. 

“I missed you jagi.” Jeongin says. Truth be told, Seungmin doesn’t want to be called as this nickname anymore. He  _ knew _ that Hyunjin was the one whom Jeongin picked.

“So. You and Hyunjin huh?” Seungmin asks and Jeongin just appeared ro be confused.

“What are you talking about?” The younger asks his hyung as Seungmin was now holding Jeongin’s shoulder and the latter’s hand was free.

“I thought you’d confess your love for him that day?”

“Stupid Seungmin.” Jeongin chuckles.

_ “You’re the one I love.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gone since I had to train for a competition someplace else. Furthermore, I am actually quite stressed last summer with training that I tend to sleep most of the time. Now, school is starting again but it's less tiresome.
> 
> To everyone who continued to read this first attempt of a series, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND GIVING KUDOS!! YA'LL THE REAL DEAL. Hope ya'll continue to support me till the end!


End file.
